mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Empire Bay
Empire Bay (Previously Empire City) is a fictional city, based on New York City, Chicago and San Francisco during the 1940s and '50s, that serves as the setting for Mafia II. It features a completely open-ended map of 10 square miles, about twice the size of Lost Heaven. The city will also feature sights such as the Brooklyn Bridge and the Empire State Building. Some of the key locations found in Empire Bay are: *Safehouses - places where the player can store gear and use as a home *Restaurants and Diners - buy food like hamburgers, sandwiches and drinks to restore lost health *Bars and Clubs - places the player can relax, regain some health and have some fun *Empire Automobile Shop - engines can be replaced; cars can be resprayed; the license plates can be changed and interiors can be renewed. *Gas stations - refill your car's gas here when they run out of fuel. *Clothing stores - where you can buy new outfits. *Gun stores - where you can buy guns and ammunition. Geographical Information The city is surrounded by countryside, and the map is going to be open ended, with an area of around 10 square miles.In one of the podcasts on Mafia II's homepage it is said that the City will be surrounded with mountains in some places. Neighborhoods There are said to be around 20 neighborhoods in Empire Bay, on the ingame map they are border-lined by a black dashed line. * Chinatown * Dipton * Downtown * East Side * West Side * Harbor * Highbrook * Hunters Point * Kingston * Little Italy * Midtown * Millville North * Millville South * Oyster Bay * Riverside * Sand Island * Southport * Greenfields * Hillwood Law and Order Laws, such as traffic laws and street laws, are strictly enforced, but the police interaction will be toned down compared to the police in Lost Heaven. The Empire Bay Police Department will be the law and order in the city. Radio Stations There are three different radio stations in Empire Bay, these are Empire Central, Empire Classic and Delta Radio, when in a vehicle, they can be toggled by using the left and right arrows on the d-pad (console). When interacting with a radio while on fot, the radio stations can be toggled with the 'Square' button (PS3) and the 'X' button (Xbox 360) Families *Clemente *Falcone *Vinci Gangs *Bombers *Greasers Transport The city has a rail line, which predominately is based upon the New York Central RR, as screenshots have shown trains in the company's livery, as well as company loco types. The railway line is also linked to a large dock/industrial complex. Vito is not able to use the rail lines. Whether or not the buses or taxis can be used (Vito has been seen in screenshots hailing a taxi and getting into it), it remains unknown. Trivia *If the player kills a shopkeeper, upon returning to the store there will be crime scene tape across the doors. *If the player attacks a shopkeeper but does not kill him, upon returning two police officers will be questioning the shopkeeper Category:Empire Bay Category:Mafia II